Beacons dairy
by white1498
Summary: This is smut. All of Remnant is in the middle of a milk shortage and a decline in birth rates, what's Ozpin's solution? A Dairy/breeding stable. on hold.
1. Chapter 1

Contains bovine transformation and stuff I don't know how to describe

Chapter one: the Milk and birth shortage solution

All of beacon academy was gathered in the amphitheater for a special announcement by ozpin. Ozpin walks out onto the stage and begins to speak," As many of you all know there is a shortage of milk and birth rates over the last six teen years have only gotten worse and now things have gone critical. Which is way the each kingdom has asked their respective huntsman academy for assistance. With that said will all the huntress's follow Glinda and the hunts men follow me to specially setup physical rooms. That is all." With that said the students did as they were told the female student body went with goodwitch and the male went with ozpin.

"So Glinda what is the physical about?" Asked a red haired huntress. "You'll know when we get there." Replied Glinda. A lot more walking and a trip down a flight of stairs later. "Alright here is the room for the physical find a empty stall and please strip the doctors are all female as well so Xiao long don't even try." Glinda said while glaring at yang.

The students walked in and found a empty stall and did as they were told. When the doctors came in they got to work examining the huntress's and giving them injections that they were told were," Necessary for what's to come later." With the doctors work finished the entire female student body got dizzy and soon past out. Glinda then extended her riding crop and moved the pasted out students into a rather revealing position with their breasts hanging down and their hands bound to a metal pole and their legs spread apart in a rather inviting manner. After that was done changes started to occur each female student began to grow a cow tail, udders on their stomachs, two extra pairs of breasts under the first set and their human ears turned into those of a cows the Faunus that already had animal ears their human ears are the only ears that changed the animal ears they already had remanded unchanged. After all that was done the female students change wasn't done yet the now three sets of breasts began to grow until the entire female student body had D cup size breasts. Once all that was done for some reason Glinda herself began to strip?

Ruby rose point of view

"Ugh, what happened last thing I remember is going to put my clothes on then feeling really dizzy and everything going dark." A breeze blows by and ruby goes red like her cloak." And why am I still naked!" I go to try and cover my breasts and maidenhood but find out I'm unable to. "Why am I bound like this and were is Glinda!?"

Weiss schnee point of view

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Why am I naked and bound in such a exposed position!? Yang if you did this I'll, I'll, I'll bind you to your bed and charge admission for five minutes to let anyone do anything they what to you." I said as I tried repeatedly to cast a glyph to get out of these binds.

Blake belladonna point of view

"If I wasn't in heat then I'd scream and try to get out, but if I also wasn't into this kind of bondage then I'd have already have gotten out and be beating whoever did this." I said and I started to get really turned on and soon I was dripping from my pussy juice all over the floor.

Yang Xiao long point of view

"Ok, I'm naked, slightly turned on and have no idea what the fuck is going on… when I get out of these binds I'm going to murder whoever did this and if I find my little sister having been violated by who ever did this I'm going to kill their whole family and then all their friends and their families as well." I said as I kept on trying to get out of the binds that held me down.

Pyrrha nikos point of view

"I can't use my semblance these are rope binds and I don't what to hurt anyone who might be next to me. Looks like I'll just have to wait for someone to come be with a blade that I can use to cut the rope. Hopefully Jaune is coming to save me." I said while the idea of Jaune finding me like this and saving me really started to turn me on.

Nora Valkyrie

"If Ren finds me like this then I sure do hope he ravages me and gives me lots and lots of kids. And even then he just keeps on ravaging me until I can't have any more and even then he just keeps on ravaging me." I said at this point I'm soaking the floor with my pussy juices.

(Yes, I know this seems a bit excessive but come on it's Nora what did you expect.)

Some two hours later

The entire room smelled on roses and enough hormones to put a bull in heat. A pair of doors open and out came some about ten males .(yes this is when things get mature adult only)

As the males came out there were several noticeable differences they had horns like a bull, were naked with penis's at eight inches long and six point five inches in girth, significantly larger testicles at about two point five inches in length, one inch in height and point seven inches in width. (Yes, I did the math and what I came up with those are some big testicles that are around the size of a large domestic horse.) Each male had huge muscles and each had a six pack and ears and tails just like the females. As the males got closer to about thirty females each panels rose from the floor and blocked their way.

(I don't know the size of beacons student body so for me it was a lot of guesswork. If it doesn't seem plausible sue me.?)

Jaune arc point of view

"Ok, your naked, have a huge penis and testicles, even more ripped then before and team rwby(ruby) along with the rest of your team is naked and right in front of you … I don't get why ozpin said 'go have fun'." I said to myself even as I felt a need to do something to Pyrrha that I never wanted to do before as I walked closer to her.

Lie ren point of view

"Ozpin if this is your plan to fix the milk shortage and the birth decline in one move. You should have just told us. Oh well might as well let Nora enjoy this while it lasts." I said as I get ready to have sex with Nora.

As the males started to mount the entire female student body ozpin walked up behind Glinda that was basically at this point trying to get off. "Glinda, I see your enjoying yourself." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his Omni present coffee mug. "Mmmmm, yes but I can't seem to get off and I want children so baaaaaad." Glinda said through her moans of pleasure. "You know I had extra injections sent encase the staff want to have a enjoyable time." Ozpin said and just like that Glinda was next to ozpin and soon after was dragging him by his heels to her dormitory.(I may write a chapter for each one if I feel like it)

A/n the next chapter will get into the events that happen during each session with Jaune and Ren as they mount up and knock up the females of rwby (ruby) and jnpr (juniper). Yes, some were down the line this may get a bit weird, but hay I'm the writer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: mass conception part 1

Contains: impregnation

With Jaune and Pyrrha

Jaune as he walks closer to Pyrrha his penis be comes fully erect. "Why am I just getting this urge to just have sex with Pyrrha?" Jaune said to himself. The urge got to the point that Jaune couldn't take it anymore." Alright fuck it I'm fucking Pyrrha." Jaune said as he just walked right up to the bound and now dripping Pyrrha. "Pyrrha I'm sorry for what I'm about to do to you." Jaune said into one of Pyrrha's ears as he aligned his penis with Pyrrha's vagina. Once Jaune got his penis aligned with Pyrrha's vagina he sunk it in making Pyrrha gasp in both surprise and pleasure.

Jaune began to thrust in and out each time driving his penis deeper into Pyrrha's vagina until after about some fifty five minutes of mounting pleasure Jaune ejected his semen straight into Pyrrha's womb fertilizing over five of her eggs and causing a noticeable bulge under her stomach. Jaune pulled his penis out and let out a grunt as his penis popped out of Pyrrha's vagina with out even a trail of semen behind it. "I'm sorry Pyrrha the feeling of having sex with you become to great and I could hold back any longer." Jaune said as he looked at the floor in shame and disappointment in himself. "It's alright Jaune. Even if this isn't the way I thought I'd lose my virginity to you and have children. I still love you Jaune." Pyrrha said as her breasts began to grow into the triple D's and her udders also began to grow. "You love me. I always thought all thoughs attempts to flirt with me were all my imagination, but now I, I, I, I love you to Pyrrha." Jaune said as he got up and gave Pyrrha a spooning hug.

With Ren and Nora

"Yesss! Yesss! Keep going don't stop. Don't stop!" Nora yelled with nothing, but udder pleasure in her voice as Ren ploughed her vagina raw and after about an hour and fifteen minutes of udder pleasure Ren ejected his semen into her womb causing Nora to let out one final scream of pleasure and then pass out from shere exhaustion. Nora's breasts grew into the triple D's and her udders grew as well as her stomach gain a easily noticeable bulge.

With Ren and yang

Ren pulled his penis out with a pop sound and saw there wasn't even a trail of semen coming out. "Interesting. Well ozpin did say to 'go have fun' so might as well enjoy this while it lasts." Ren said to himself as he walked over to yang who was at this point panting like a dog in heat. "Yang do you want me to mount you? Ren asked yang for permission to have sex with her even though he already knew the answer. "YES! Please for the love of oum. Please just mount me and fuck me unconscious!" Yelled yang and Ren abolished yang and got his penis aligned with yangs vagina in preparation to mount her. Once Ren got his penis aligned with yangs vagina he started to thrust into yang who let out a gasp of nothing, but pleasure as Ren drive his penis into yang. "Oh fuck yes, yes plough my vagina and womb raw knock me the fuck up give me you calfs you fucking bull!" Yang said without realizing what she just said. Ren kept on ploughing yang for another thirty minutes. Ren felt his semen get ejected out of his penis into yangs womb.

As Ren ejected his semen into yangs womb he noticed the same with Nora: the breasts swell to the triple D's, the udders also swell, the stomach bulges and when he pulls out his penis he sees there is no trail of semen behind it. "Why is there no semen trail?" Ren asked him self as he walked away to find another female to have sex with.

A/n: I know this is really early for an update but hay when inspiration strikes strike while the irons hot. Any way I plan to do Weiss, Blake, Ruby and maybe Glinda with winter if I feel like it anyway enjoy the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: mass conception part two

Contains: impregnation

With Ren and Blake

"hello anyone there. Please someone anyone please just have sex with me this fire between my legs is killing me!" Blake cried out in hope for some one to end her suffering. "Hello Blake. If you want someone to have sex with all you need to do is ask." Ren said as he walk up behind Blake with is penis fully erected. "Please ren have sex with me and end this burning, please." Blake moaned out as she got ready to receive ren's semen and for the pleasure that is to come. "Alright, but first I think I'll have a little fun before I do just that." Ren said as he got on his knees and started to eat out Blake's pussy and both ren and Blake received pleasure from the act alone.

Ren stoped after about five minutes of eating out Blake. "Why did you stop I was sooooo close. " Blake moaned out as she was heavily panting. "Well I do have to have sex with you and we were told to 'go have fun ' Blake. " Ren said as he got up aligned his penis with Blake's vagina. Once Ren got his penis aligned with Blake's soaking wet vagina he started thrusting his penis in and out of Blake's vagina with pleasure mounting for both as Ren kept on ploughing Blake raw and after about fourty five minutes of pure pleasure for Blake she felt something warm shoot into her womb causing her breasts to swell into the triple D's and her udder to also swell as she felt her stomach bulge as she felt herself loose consciousness and later passout from both exhostion and pure pleasure. "Hope you enjoyed our session and now onto the next female. " Ren thought to himself as he made his way to the next stall to see a rabbit faunus with the floor being basically a puddle of the pussy juices and she was panting like she ran six miles eithout stoping. "Well this looks promising." Ren thought to himself as he walked up to her and started his own sex ritual.

With Jaune and Ruby

Jaune walked to the stall next to pyrrha and who he saw made him blush a even deeper shade of red the a certain scythe weilders cloak. "J-J-Jaune. Why are you naked, have a huge penis and testicles and are sooooo much more ripped then before?" Ruby asked as she tried in futile effort to cover herself. "I don't know about the last thing, but what I do remember is before waking up like this is feeling a drop of water on my neck after I stripped down to my boxers. The next thing I know is waking up with bull horns, a huge penis and testicles and beinging so ripped most would think that I was using steroids." Jaune said as he tried to and failed to look away from Ruby's naked and explosed form. "Well since your here are you just going to mount me like you did to the one the next stall over?" Ruby asked hopeing that who ever it was that Jaune was gentle with them and now too rough. "Oh, pyrrha confessed her love for me and I did the same and after that we had sex. So do you want me to have sex with you or should I just move on?" Jaune asked as he got ready to go to the next stall. "Sure might as well. I mean I can't do anything about it like this." Ruby said after a sigh. "Are you sure?" Jaune asked as he was still ready to go if she didn't want to have sex. "Yes, I'm sure. Now Jaune please just shut up and mount me you shy bull." Ruby said not even noticing she used a term for male cows.

Jaune walk to Ruby's pussy and started to rub the tip of his penis against her entrance. "Jaune way are you teasing me like this?" Ruby asked with a deep blush as she started to pant and the pussy juices started to soak the floor. "You're so much smaller than me and I don't what to hurt you Ruby." Jaune said as he got ready to thrust his penis into ruby. "Oh that is very kind of you Jaune." Ruby said before a sharp gasp came from her causing jaune to stop. "Ruby are you alright did I hurt you?" Jaune asked with a heavy dose of worry in his voice. "No, just got me by surprise is all." Ruby said and gave Jaune a nod to tell him to continue. As Jaune started thrusting again ruby let moans of pleasure excape and jaune started to thrust harder and both felt something mount up and after about an hour and thirty minutes ruby sprayed Jaune's thighs and jaune rejected his semen into ruby's womb that once again caused the breasts to swell into triple D's, her udders also swell and a bulge to appear on her stomach. "That was amazing. Jaune I had no idea you had so much stamina. " Rubysaid in between pants. "Thanks how about you get some rest I'llbe back later to check up on you." Jaune said as he pulled out his penis thst made a pop sound and just like with pyrrha there was no trail of semen. Not long after Jaune pulled out his penis ruby fell asleep and was sleeping soundly. So Jaune left ruby to go to the next stall and find out who it is.

With Jaune and Weiss

As Jaune walked over to the next stall hr could hear grumbling and as he looked around the corner he saw it was the ice queen. "When I get out of these binds who ever did this is going to pay for putting me in such a humiliating position that they'll have to resort to prostitution just to earn any lein to pay for anything." Weiss kept grumbling to herself, but she just kept on getting hotter and more bothered between her thighs. "Hay, there ice queen." Jaune said as he got on his knees and poked the ice queens thighs. "Jaune untie me and... oh you know what just fuck me. Just have sex with me the burning in my thighs is to much and i can't take it any more!" Weiss yelled and as she said that the floor was now soaking wet in to time it took weiss to say that sentence. (Yes, i know weiss may never shoot out a curse word but come on this is a bovine weiss in heat that and I'm the writer so deal with it.) "Alright just let me get into position." Jaune said as he walked up to weiss. "Jaune please hurry the fuck up I need this burning in my thighs extinguished." Weiss curssed as Jaune got behind her.

Jaune aligned his penis with weiss's vagina and once it was aligned he thrust his penis into the ice queens thighs. "Yessss, keep going. Don't you dare even think about stoping. Oh fuck yesss." Weiss swore as she felt jaune just keep on thrusting again and again and again. Even after weiss sprayed Jaune's thighs five times over the couse of about fifteen minutes jaune just kept on ploughing weiss's pussy raw until finally after about thirty minutes of none stop sex did jaune feel the urge to eject his semen. Jaune ejected his semen and just like before the breasts and udders swelled to a larger size and the stomach bulged and just like before when jaune moved to remove his penis from her vagina it only made a pop sound with no semen trail behind. And with the ice queen asleep jaune left to the next stall and what he saw was a female with slouchs of color all over her and jaune knew who it way instantly and once again started his ritual for sex.

A/n: I'm sure those of you who've seen rwby know the to camios I put in and yes i know three chapters in three days!? You must be thinking wow he/she must have great creativity. But the truth is that these chapters come to me in dreams so in a way im posting a dream diary. Laugh if ya want it won't hurt my feelings because word that hurt can't do anything to me, words that encourage I listen to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: from men to bulls

Contains: male bovine transformation

The male student body followed ozpin across the campus and down a long flight of stairs and came to a set of doors. "Alright now that we're here go and find a empty stall and please strip down the doctors will be around shortly to give those of you best suited for what's to come later rather unique vaccinations." Ozpin said as he opened the doors for the male student body to spread out and find a stall to strip down in. "Ozpin are they all ready to start?" A man asked from behind ozpin. "Yes, make sure that they am for the neck only anywhere else and people will start asking questions." Ozpin replied and with that the man moved back into the shadows. "What I do is to keep the darkness at bay." Ozpin thought to himself as he walked away.

Jaune arc point of view

i walked into a empty stall next to Ren and stripped down to my boxers. I started to wissle a folk tune I know then suddenly I felt a cool liquid slash on my neck. I move my hand to wipe it off but I felt nothing there I shrugged it off and went back to my tune. Five minutes later I started to feel woozy and soon past out. I woke up about ten minutes later and noticed I had bull horns was even more ripped then before had a bigger penis and testicles and to top it off a cows tail. I went to the stall that had Ren had fallen asleep sitting and to also see that he also had the same male cow-like traits as me. I go to wake Ren up, but before I could wake him ozpin spoke over the speaker system. (before ya would even ask yes Ren after stripping started to meditate was shot wile meditating and was woken up in that position and yes before I the writer finish this Ren was totally nude so keep that in mind.). "Now that all of you are awake please make you way to the doors on the other end of the room and please enjoy yourselfs and also go have fun." Ozpin says and everyone makes their way to the doors on the other end of the room to see the entire female student body bound on racks, bint over fully exposed and the whole room smelled of roses.

Lie Ren point of view

i saw many of the other males rush over to different sections and just start having sex with as many females as they could. Me and Jaune walked over to where we were sure the rest of our team would be and we found them along with team RWBY(Ruby) also in the same position as the other females. I saw Nora and her stalls floor was drenched in her vaginas fluids so I went over to pleasure her.

a/n: I know this wasn't essentially needed but I thought "hay what was it like for the male cast who will be in that story?" So yea this is the end result of that thought. So any way enjoy the rest of the story when I write and post it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: milking time

"Ozpin you do know that the students are probably all asleep by now right?" Glinda asked even though she now had bovine traits. "I know, but how about we head down together. Besides surly you hungry as well?" Ozpin replied getting ready to leave. "Alright, lets go to the cafeteria, check up on the students and come back here for another fifteen rounds." Glinda said as she got out of bed and put on a pair of panties and a white shirt. Glinda and ozpin walked to the cafeteria and eat some breakfast and ozpin ordered for food to be sent to the students later. After ozpin and Glinda eat breakfast they walked to the stable. (yes I'm calling where the students are the stable because it just seems so appropriate.) As ozpin and Glinda approached the smell of roses and hormones was gone. "It seems that all the females are have been impregnated." Ozpin said as he and Glinda walked up to the doors and saw that all the males were ether asleep on a female or are asleep on the ground. "It seems that all the females are now impregnated and have already begun milk production." Ozpin said before looking at Glinda. "Glinda if you'd be so kind?" Ozpin asked as Glinda took out her riding crop and motioned for the milkers to be moved and attached to the female students teats both on their breasts and udders. After that was done ozpin started the milking machines and before long milk was flowing through tubes into somewhere else. "Glinda would you like to have a taste of fresh milk?" Ozpin asked and before long Glinda was once again dragging ozpin away by the back of his heels towards a storage facility in to back of the academy. After Glinda and ozpin drank some of the freshly acquainted milk. "Ahhh, that is some fine milk. What do you think Glinda ?" Ozpin asked but all he got was a hand dragging him back to Glinda's dorm. "It was good now shut up and mount up I still want children ozpin and your going to be the father." Glinda said even as she dragged ozpin back to her dorm. "Of course I will be." Ozpin said even as he was dragged towards Glinda's dorm to go another fifteen round with the woman who has unmatched stamina.

As ozpin and Glinda aporched Glinda's dorm Glinda started giving off lots of horimons and smelled of roses. "Glinda, please be gentle this time please." Ozpin asked as he got ready to endure torment not even he would. "I make no promises ozpin. I make no promises. Now shut up, take off your cloths and mount me then knock me the fuck up." Glinda said as ozpin took off his cloths and was pined to the by Glinda who went to work riding ozpin.

a/n: Yes, ozpin and Glinda to the bovine injection just didn't want to to have to explain that. And I plan on doing a Starcraft rwby crossover I just need to come up with a story line so ya enjoy the rest of the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: birthing

Contains: mammal birthing

The females lay in their stalls with their bellies heavily swollen and plump with children. As they stay n their stalls the doors open and in came men with electric cattle prods. The men wake the males up and guild them out of the female half of the stable. Once the males are gone female doctors come in and unlock the females from their binds. "Is ozpin letting us go?" Asked a female with rabbit ears. "No, this is just to make the birthing process much easier on your body." Replied a doctor.

Ruby rose point of view

"Yang I'm sooo glad I can see you again. The only one I've had a conversation with is Jaune for the past like three months." I said as I walk up to yang. "Yicks so who's the father of your kids ruby?" Yang asks as she looked at my belly. "It's Jaune but it feels so good to be able to sit and eat as opposed to standing all the time. So yang who's the father of your kids?" I ask as I rub my belly while sitting.

Yang Xiao long point of view

"Ruby the father of my kids is Ren and I'm glad it's Ren because if it was anyone on cardens team I'd have an abortion the moment that the bastard grew to appropriate size." I said as I sat next to Ruby then looked to see Weiss, Blake, Nora and Pyrrha walking this way then sit next to me and Ruby.

Nora Valkyrie point of view

"You girls know what I'm really glad I'm having Ren's kids." I said as I rubbed my swelled belly. "Don't you know what I mean Pyrrha?" I ask as I continue to rub my belly and look at Pyrrha.

Pyrrha nikos point of view

"I know what you mean Nora I'm glad I myself am having Jaune's children." Pyrrha replied as I also start to rubbed my belly.

Weiss schnee point of view

"I can't say I can relate with Nora or Pyrrha, but I suppose I can feel relief that father can't marry me off to some ass whole only wants access to the schnee fortune." I said as I start to feel a kick from the child. "Well that was a strong kick I guess the child wants to become a hunter." I said as I felt another kick.

Blake belladonna point of view

"I suppose I also can relate Weiss. I was afraid that my first child would be born into the white fang but now that I'm no longer in the white fang I don't have to worry about my child being killed just for being born small." I said as I started to feel a little dizzy. "But then again I'm glad we're all here and will all have children with those we want to have children with." I said but then the floor suddenly became very wet.

End of point of views

The doctors got each female into her appointed stall and began the birthing process : watched to make sure the curvex dilated properly, kept the mothers hydrated and kept each female company and saying words of encouragement as each female moaned in pain or discomfort. As each female gave birth it was soon discovered that each female carried a litter of at least six to eight children. After about twelve hours of ceaseless birthing the final child was born and about three seconds later came the after births with one per child.(yes, I know that is a lot of afterbirth but hay I only know the basics of mammal reproduction.)

After the children had been weighed and other stuff recorded the children were returned to each other their mothers. Each female child had the same traits as the mother be the mother human or Faunus: a cow tail, three pairs of not fully developed breasts and udders and the same traits as the mother if the mother is a Faunus. The males were a bit different with underdeveloped horns, a cow tail, more muscles and if the father is a Faunus as well as mother verifying Faunus traits, but if the father is Faunus but the mother isn't then only the fathers traits show.

A/n: more information on rwby(Ruby) and jnpr(juniper) litters will be given in the next chapter and of course names will be given and yes I'll be taking names suggestions just nothing dumb like: Mickey Mouse or Alvin simen.


	7. Litter update

Litter update

Ruby rose litter

Size:6

Genders: 6 females

Names: crimson rose, garnet rose, crimson arc, garnet arc, red arc, silver arc

Appearance: all have silver eyes, black fade to red hair, white skin. Silver arc: blueish silver eyes

Weiss schnee litter

Size:6

Genders: 4 females, 2 males

Names: snow arc(female), ice arc (female), winter arc (female), sun arc(female), jaune schnee (male), mora schnee (male)

Appearance: all have white hair, white skin and blue eyes. Mora schnee: birth mark of a red snow flake on the top of right hand.

Blake belladonna litter

Size:7

Genders: 6 females, 1 male

Names: kitsune belladonna (female), nior belladonna (female), jade belladonna (female),

Raven belladonna (female), Blair belladonna (female), ebony belladonna (female), Onyx ren (male)

Appearance: all black hair, cat ears. Onyx Ren: black lotus birth mark on frount of right shoulder.

Yang Xiao long litter

Size:7

Genders: 7 females

Names: amber Xiao long, jasmine Xiao long, saffron Xiao long, citrine Xiao long, yin Xiao long, olive Xiao long, Goldie arc

Appearance: all have white skin and mixed gold/sand blond hair. Amber, jasmine and yin: purple eyes. Saffron and citrine: firery red eyes. Olive and Goldie: blue eyes. Goldie arc: birth mark of a heart on fire on stomach.

Nora Valkyrie litter

Size:8

Genders: 8 males

Names: asgar Valkyrie, asmund Ren, bjarni Valkyrie, coldor Valkyrie, calder Valkyrie, Dustin Valkyrie, felman Ren, haldor Ren.

Appearance: white skin and blueish/ purple. Dustin Valkyrie: yellow lotus shaper birth mark on right hip.

Pyrrha nikos litter

Size:6

Genders: 5 males, 1 female

Names: agata arc(female), achillis arc(male), alexander nikos(male), Ambrose arc(male), Andrew nikos(male), Paige arc(male)

Appearance: all white skin and greenish/blue eye. Agata arc: cross in a flame shaped birth mark on chest over heart.

a/n this is the litter update the reason its like this is I've hit a bit of a writers block will be updated with the final product when its done, but on the up side I got help for the names. Thank you SimplyRV you can use any on may characters any time


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: the solution to the problem

"ozpin, this council of the kingdom of vale is pleased to hear that the experimental injection works far beyond expected parameters" Said the man shrouded in shadows. "yes even I can say I've had my own fill of the fun of this little endeavor, but how long did you say that this serum will last?" asked ozpin as he was still being held by a heavily pregnant glinda with her eighth litter on its way. "The current serum should last about three weeks that should be more then enough time for beacon to get the vales population back up." Said the shadowy figure. "yes, well its been about two weeks and the young are already around the age for elementary school. So could you sent additional help to settle things." Ozpin said before glinda started to move to wake up. "so you know councilman I expect a very large sum of lien for construction and services rendered." Ozpin said before being pulled off screen and sexual noise very quickly ensures. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you ozpin. No I wouldn't." Said the councilman as they hung up.

Meanwhile in the stables

"Yes, yes keep going give me another litter you fucking bull." Weiss yelled as yet again she was ploughed raw be jaune in her stall. "you know I plan to do that any way, right?" asked jaune as he just kept on ploughing weiss's womb for what is likely the twelfth time in two weeks. "yes I know but I want to do this for this feeeeeellllssss soooo goooooddd." Weiss said just before jaune came inside her with her stomach bulging and both her breasts and udders swelling to immense sizes after the semen were released inside of her. "Juane I'm so happy to have so many children with you." Weiss said before falling asleep. "I know snow queen, I know." Said jaune as he went to check on ruby. Juane saw ruby wide awake eating cookies and reading to all of her litters around her stall. "and that is how the evil witch was defeated and the children were saved. The end." Said ruby as she put the book away while eating another cookie. "Ruby glad to see your still reading stories to all the litters I've fathered." Juane said as he walked up to ruby and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I know and also even ren's litters have been coming by to hear story time and you know what I'm perfectly happy with that, jaune." Said ruby as she rubbed her belly that carries her twelfth litter. "I'm sure they do. Have you come up with any names for this litter, ruby?" asked jaune as he ran a hand over rubies pregnant belly. "no, not really in all honesty I'm all out of names and I'm not going to let nora name them after the names she gave her tenth litter. Remember those names?" ruby asked as she gave jaune a hard look. "yes I remember and I get where your coming from not even I a ould name kids after desserts. Jaune said as he suddenly got a painful head arch at te bse of his horns. "that's the eighth time in three days that's happened. What is happening." Juane thought as he left to find ren.

Jaune found ren having sex with nora and they were almost finished. "yes, yes cum inside me of renny!" nora screened as ren just kept on ploughing her raw and not long after ren csme inside of her. "aaaahhhh, yeeeeesssssss." Nora moaned before falling asleep. "Hay ren, good to see you." Jaune said as he came closer to ren. "As is it good to see you jaune. Way are do you want to talk now?" ren asked as he pulled out his penis from nora with an iconic pop sound. "well we've been down here for weeks and we've been having children almost daily and we're starting to run out of room. I was thinking of rounding up some of the guys and busting down that door." Jaune said as he pointed to the doorway that he know the female student body came though. "it would be nice to see the outdoors again… alright I'll help round up some of the guys to help break down those doors." Ren said as he turned around and started to walk towards one of the other males. "Ya, great talk ren. Well, I should go get some other guys to help." Jaune said as he turned to find some other guys to help.

a/n yes I know I skipped a lot of litters but the first litter is the only one named is simple. The injection that the students were given are the same the injection contains: gene alternating drugs, bacteria, growth acceleration chemicals(will also affect young until at elementary school age), hormone boosters and several types of aphrodisiacs. I know that is a lot of stuff that is mostly illegal but hay its my story so deal with it. Also I will be going back to edit because some words got butchered after being posted, so ya enjoy the rest of the story.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: fresh air finally

Jaune and all of the males gathered together to bash their way out of the dungeon they'd been stuck in for several days. The males have been bashing at the doors the females came though for several minutes and each time the doors gave a little more and after thirty minutes of continuously bashing the doors the doors finally gave. "Alright everyone the doors are torn down and the way is clear. Round up the children and let's move." Said Jaune as the crowd dispersed to get everything in order.

Five minutes later

Everyone was gathered and made their way to the surface with Jaune in the lead next the rest of the males and finally the females and children. The entire student body made their way down a long hall, up a spiral staircase, down another hallway and came to a door that appeared to be unlocked. "Alright everyone this is it the door that leads to the outdoors and to sun light." Said Jaune and everyone cheered as Jaune opened the door. When the door opened everyone was temporarily blinded by the light that came in but when their eyes adjusted to the light what they saw when they came outside made them very happy. The sun shining bright across green grass, a blue sky with fluffy white clouds, trees standing tall and proud and wide open space to actually move around. "Well after over two weeks of being trapped underground with nothing to do we're finally free and able to do other things besides what none of us are every going to tell anyone about. Ever." Said Jaune as everyone agreed with him about everything he said.

"And I'm sure all of us are in agreement here then ozpin has some serious explaining to do when he's found." Said Jaune as everyone agreed and went to find ozpin so he could explain what made him think that drugging the entire student body and having them all have sex for two weeks was ever a great idea.

After one hour of searching in Glinda goodwitches dorm. ozpin was found under Glinda who was currently sleeping. "I take it you all want an explanation for all of this." Asked ozpin and he got yeses from everyone. "Alright but lets go somewhere that isn't next to a sleeping sex machine." Said ozpin and before long he was being dragged by his heels to the amphitheater. "Alright now the main reason for this little event was to test a new serum that would allow for a massive increase in the population of both humans and Faunus. The serum only lasts about three weeks and there are no after side affect to expect." Said ozpin as Weiss raised her hand. "Yes, Weiss." Said ozpin as he feared the question she would ask. "Not everyone can afford to take care of this many children except for off cause me. What is you plan to do about that?" Asked Weiss as ozpin let out a sigh of relief. "The kingdom of vale has agreed to pay the academy a rather massive sum of lein for everything from construction of additional housing to expanding the campus and the children will be cared for by the vale health services and educated at the best private school in vale. Is that except able to everyone." Said ozpin as all he got were shocked looks from the students. "If that was you plan then way didn't you tell us about it." Cried out the entire student body as they went to their dorms to not only get themselves washed up but also their own children.

A/n ya this took a while to write mostly because well I've been busy with life. The starcraft x zootopia story will take waaaaaaay long to write then a anticipated so if any one what's to use the first chapter in it to make their story fine do it because for that one I've got a baaaad case of writers block. So ya enjoy the rest of the story.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: bath time

Contains: sex in showers

In team rwby(Ruby) dorm ten minutes after Ozpin's explanation

"Weiss, are you almost done bathing all of your litters yet?" Asked Ruby holding a leash to all of her litters. "Almost Ruby I'm doing my last litter right now. So please be patient." Replied Weiss as she finished washing her latest litter. "Done Ruby you wanted the showers next right?" Asked Weiss as the last of her children exited the bathroom. "Yes, thank you. Come on everyone lets get in the shower." Said Ruby as she herded her litters into the bathroom. "Hey, Ruby." Said Weiss as she started to dry off. "Yes, Weiss." Replied Ruby as she started to bath her litters. "Where are yang and Blake?" Asked Weiss as she continued to dry her litters and self. "I think yang took her litters to the communal showers. As for Blake I can't tell she is a cat Faunus after all so maybe she hates getting wet." Said Ruby as she was half way done rubbing shampoo into the hair of her litters. "Of course well. I'm done drying off myself and my children. So I'm gonna head to the cafeteria to get some food. Bye, Ruby." Said Weiss as she left with her litters. "Bye, Weiss." Said Ruby before seeing that silver was trying to eat conditioner. "Silver that's conditioner not food!" Cried Ruby as she took the conditioner from silver.

Beacons communal showers meanwhile

"Come on kiddos make mommy pride." Said yang as her litters rubbed shampoo and conditioner into their hair. "Mommy, will I have boobies as big as yours?" Asked one of yangs younger children that was looking at yangs breasts. "Only if you work hard and help others will you get breasts as filling as mommies." Said yang making the daughter move to help as many of her siblings as possible. "I see ozpin really did use that serum. Guess her and vale got really desperate." Said a voice behind yang and once yang turned around she saw the one person she's been looking for a very long time. "Mom so after all these years you finally decided to come back and be a grandmother to your grandchildren?" Asked yang as she looks at the naked from of her mother. "No, but that doesn't mean I don't want to have a relationship with my daughter's children." Said yangs mother as she sat down and help a child with ashy blonde hair rub in shampoo into his hair. "Grandmother what was mommy like?" Asked one of yangs many daughters to yangs mother. "I wasn't around much after her birth so you'd have to ask her father that and please call me raven. Calling me grandmother makes me feel old." Said raven as yangs children started to ask raven questions.

"… and that is how I met yangs father." Said raven as she got the full attention of her grandchildren as yang finished cleaning the last of her children. "And done." Said yang as she finished up with jasmine who was more focused on her grandmother's stories then she was with her mother washing her. "Mom, can you help me dry off everyone?" Asked yang as Raven got up and left only to return with a trolley full of clean towels. "Alright everyone me and yang need to have a mother-daughter talk." Said raven and all the children awed at hearing story time was over. "Don't be sad grandmother will tell you more stories after our talk." Said yang which got all the children to cheer right up and moved to get a towel to dry off in another room once the last child was out of the showers raven and yang had their talk.

In team jnpr(juniper) dorm

"Jaune can you hand me the strawberry shampoo by you?" Asked Pyrrha as she was busy washing one of her many children. "Sure. Here you go Pyrrha." Said Jaune as he handed Pyrrha a red bottle with the picture of strawberries on it. "Thanks Jaune." Said Pyrrha as she looked around at the children. "You do see Nora's kids in here to right?" Asked Pyrrha a little concerned at the sight of so many children in the surprisingly spacious shower. "Yes, I do Pyrrha. Yes, I do." Said Jaune as he finished washing one of Nora's children before getting to washing one of his own. "Then why are Nora and Ren not washing their own children?" Asked Pyrrha as she finished washing the last child. "Because its Nora, Pyrrha. Because it's Nora." Said Jaune as he started to hand out towels to the children and once dry they waited. "Finally your done with shower come on Renny into the shower." Said Nora as she dragged Ren into the shower. "So Pyrrha want to go get something to eat with the kids and Nora's?" Asked Jaune as he opened to door. "Yes please. Now everyone lets go to the cafeteria and get something to eat." Said Pyrrha with a warm motherly smile and the combined litters of Jaune and Pyrrha with Nora and Ren made their way to the cafeteria to eat.

With ren and Nora in the jnpr(juniper) showers

"Aw yessss, don't stop Ren, don't stop." Nora cried out in pleasure as Ren continued to thrust in and out repeatedly each time bringing himself and Nora closer to there own climaxes. "Nora, I love you so much." Said, Ren, as he continued to thrust in and out ramming his member deeper into Nora even as the water pelted them from all sides. "I'm gonna cum." Said, Ren, as he picked up his thrusts dramatically ramming his member deeper into Nora even as it started to go in and out of Nora's womb making Nora spray rens thighs each time Ren went in and out of her womb. Finally, with one last thrust, Ren came inside of Nora's womb making her stomach bulge even more then before, the breasts swelled to be even larger them triple D's and her udders swelled to be far larger then before. Ren pulled out his member with a fairly loud popping sound and Nora fell asleep. Ren took this time to not only clean himself but also the sleeping form of Nora using her favorite shampoo and conditioner as well as his own. With both of themselves, clean Ren dragged Nora to her bed after drying off and fell asleep himself spooning his partner.

With Blake at a hidden fresh hot water spring on beacons campus

Blake and all her children sat in the spring all enjoying the hot water that came from natural geothermal melted and heated snow from on top of mount beacon. "Awww, I've forgotten how relaxing my own little heaven feels like." Said, Blake, as she sank into the therapeutic hot water. "Mommy, can you tell us stories about grandmother and grandfather?" Asked one of Blake's children and Blake started to tell stories about her mother and father.

A/n ya this is late but hey I may do a monthly update schedule it'll give me time to work on a story without stressing out over time tables and life outside of writing because I'm not getting paid for this. Also, I needed to call the mountain beacon was built into something. And keep an eye out for part two. So ya enjoy the rest of the story. this chapter under went alot of work in an effort to make it flow better.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapters ten: cultural exchanges and meeting the folks

With Weiss

"Alright, now each of you get a main dish and a side of vegetables or fruit and take a seat." Said, Weiss, as she guided her litters through a line to get food. "Mom, where is aunt Ruby?" Said one of Weiss's younger children whose blonde hair faded to pure white towards the tips. "She should be finishing up bathing her litters by now and on her way, Arcane." Said, Weiss, as she guided the end of the line of her litters through the line for food. "Now to get myself some food." Said, Weiss, as she got in line to get food. When Weiss got to the front she placed her order. "I'll take a large bowl of pasta, five apples, ten sticks of carrots, and a large cup of grape juice." Said, Weiss, as she finished placing her order. "It'll be ready in four minutes." Said the woman and Weiss made her way to the end of the line while keeping her litters moving. Once Weiss got to the other end she got her food and made her way to her team's usual table.

When she got to her team's usual table she found Yang and Blake and their litters surrounding them at the other various tables along with her own litters. As Weiss got closer she noticed a significant difference between Yang and Blake's litters. Yang's litters while no better than her own on account of she herself didn't have any clothes. While Blake already had clothes, however the clothes that Blake and her litters wore were of a design she has never seen before the clothes are a plain color and are long going from the shoulders to the ankles like a robe and long sleeves with white socks and open sandals. "Blake, what are you wearing?" Asked Weiss to Blake.

"Oh, you mean my kimono." Replied Blake with a confused look on her face. "Yes, that's it. Where does it come from?" Asked Weiss looking over the kimono. "All Faunus have a shared culture some traditions are just more prominent than others." Said, Blake, as she took another bite of her food. "really? I always thought the Faunus were always part of each kingdoms culture." Said, Weiss, as she finished chewing her food. "No, not really all Faunus share a cultural baseline." Said, Blake, as she finished the last of her food.

"Blake." Called out Weiss as she took her tray that was now clean of food. "yes, Weiss." Blake replied stopping only to let Weiss catch up with her. "You said that all Faunus share a baseline culture, but in every text, I have ever read there is never any mention of a cultural baseline." Said, Weiss, as they made their way to the dish room. "Not really surprising much of Faunus culture has been lost due to the great war and the Faunus rights revolution." Said, Blake, as she put her tray of dishes, bowls, and glasses. "Right, well did the Faunus every have any traditional weapons and customs?" Weiss asked after putting down her own tray. "Well, most Faunus use some form of katana and kimono. These are practically all of what survived of Faunus culture outside of any artwork." Said, Blake, as she made her way back to the table.

"Ruby, Yang. I'm going to head back to the dorm." Said Blake before heading to the door and to their dorm. "I'm going to go with Blake." Said, Weiss, as she too went back to their now much larger dorm. "Oh, almost forgot. Kids when you are done eating go straight back to the dorm o.k." Said Blake to her many litters. "Yes, mom." Said all of Blakes litters at the same time. "Good." Said, Blake, as she and Weiss walked back to their team's dorm.

Team rwby(ruby) dorm…

"So, Blake what all is the Faunus cultural baseline?" Asked Weiss with genuine curiosity at the fact the all Faunus share the same culture. "Well, all Faunus share the same traditional clothing style for almost all occasions. Like what I am wearing right now is a style of kimono for informal occasions." Says Blake getting up from her chair to show what she meant. "Alright, what about formal occasions?" asked Weiss now taking out a pen and paper to take notes for a paper she may write. "Well, it depends on what the occasion is about. Such as for a wedding the women wear white while the men wear black over white. The white symbolizes purity while black is one own evil. The man takes off the black part of his kimono to symbolize that he is shedding he is shedding his own darkness to pledge his love and passion to his now wife." Said Blake going over a little extra of Faunus culture before the door to the dorm was kicked into the wall and the hedges tore out of the doorframe before the door fell out of the wall with a thud.

In came a man a head or so taller then the door frame dressed in black steel tipped boots that went up to his knees, tan pants that appeared to be stiffed into the boots, a purple cloth belt that when around his waist, a purple open chest coat that one could see very dark chest hair that appeared to have the right shoulder armored with a link chain keeping the coat partially closed, a thick beard the same color as his hair with a face that said that this man was very angry at someone and very sharp claws coming from his fingertips. Next came in a woman who was doing her wearing sandals with tabby socks with black leggings, a white kimono that has slits going from her thighs to the bottom of the kimono and a black kimono over the white kimono with a belt of black cloth going around her waist tied in the back with the ends ending in bronze belladonna flowers, the right arm has an arm warmer that goes around her middle finger and two bronze bracelets and goes from her hand to the middle of the upper part of her arm tied there by a purple strip of cloth and the left arm also having an arm warmer, but with a sleeve that is connected to the black kimono and has black cat ears like Blake, but with two bronze stud earrings on the left ear and one on the right with short black hair.

"Who's the man who got my daughter pregnant!" shouts the man who is fuming at Black. "Now, now Ghira honey. I'm sure Blake was going to tell us when she was ready, right Blake honey." Said the woman trying to calm down the taller very angry man, but when she looked at Blake it got very cold and very scary. "Mom, dad, why are you here and how did you even find out I was even pregnant." Said Blake with a cold sweat going down her neck with mother's glare focused on her alone. "Ugh, who are you and why did you do that to our dorms door." Asked Ruby not really sure herself on how to react to a man busting down a dorm room door, coming into the dorm super mad and a woman trying to calm the man down. "Oh, we are Blakes parents. I am Kali Belladonna and this is my husband Ghira Belladonna." Said Kali who is Blakes mother who was still glaring at Blake. "Oh, well if you are looking for Lie Ren he is in the dorm across the hall from us and yes he does intend on marrying Blake." Said Ruby and Ghira visibly began to calm down and Kali no longer gave Blake a murderous look.

And just as Ghira retracted his claws the wall of the former door burst into dust and in came a man dressed similarly to Yang in color scheme to Yang but wears black dress shoes, brown cargo shorts, a tan dress shirt and a leather vest, a red bandana tied around his right arm, and a metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove on the left and has sandy blond hair. "Who is the dead man who got my daughters pregnant!" yelled the man and Ruby with the help of Yang explained everything to the man. "You see dad." Said ruby before yang took it from there. "Headmaster Ozpin was given a large sum of money from the Vale council to test a new drug." Said yang and their father became even more furious. "But it was for a good cause. To increase birth rates and milk production." Said ruby and it did little to calm down their father. "We were given great accommodations for the duration of the testing and it certainly did solve the population and milk problems in one go." Said ruby with her and Yang's father visibly calmer. "And look on the bright side you are now a grandfather." Said, Yang, before their father went in and gave both his daughters a hug. "I'm just happy to know that my little girls are completely safe." Said Ruby and Yang's father before he noticed Kali and Ghira. Letting go of his daughters he walked over to Ghira and held out his hand. "I'm Taiyang xiao long and I'm pleased to know that I am not the only one who came to see their children." Said Taiyang with Ghira taking it in his own. "Ghira belladonna and this is my wife Kali belladonna." Says Ghira gesturing to Kali who simply waved at Taiyang. "…And this is my daughter Blake belladonna." Said Ghira gesturing to Blake who no longer has a cold sweat from her mother's death glare.

"Hey, Weiss are your parents or any family coming to see you?" asked Ruby to her partner Weiss. Weiss sighed then spoke, "It will most likely be only Winter who comes and sees me, because she is basically the only other nice person in my family even though her love is tough she means well." Says Weiss looking down at the floor with a sad look on her face. Then Weiss perks up," though I wouldn't mind if my brother or mother came just not my father. I hate that man he has no regard for the safety and well being of the workers who are in the mines. Dying on a daily basis." Says Weiss and everyone is surprised to see that she would even denounce her father like that.

"Well, how about a change of subject." Said Yang who got up and walked over to Taiyang. "how about we show beacon to our parents and tell them about what is planned to be added onto the school." Said Yang and the rest of the team agreed even Weiss even though she did not have any family present. Just as they were passing JNPR's(Junipers) dorm the parents heard moans of pleasure and for the Faunus other stuff that said sex was happening. "Ya, the effects of the serum differ from person to person." Says Yang pulling Ruby next to her. "See how Ruby now has two breasts while I have four," said Yang and Blake with Weiss went up to show themselves. Blake untied her kimono and out spilled two breasts while Weiss still had six breasts.

"So, how long are the effects supposed to last?" asked Taiyang not believing what his daughters were showing him. "Ozpin said during the assembly that the effects of the serum will last at most nine months, and just like what Yang said the serum will affect everyone differently." Said Weiss telling Ghira, Kali and Taiyang part of what Ozpin went over during the assembly. "I see. Well, I guess Ozpin would not mind if you Girls showed us around…away from the dorms for the day." Said Taiyang who was started to get uncomfortable by the fact students were having sex with Ozpin knowing fully what was going on.

"I guess Ozpin wouldn't mind if we showed you around the school." Said Ruby and just like that the team RWBY(ruby) showed Ghira, Kali, and Taiyang around Beacon Academy.

A/n: enjoy the story. this chapter underwent a lot of work in an effort to make it post-able as a Christmas gift of a chapter. if you have any ideas to make the story better then please tell me because i need the help.


End file.
